New Girl on the Planet
by Tallest Kiy
Summary: There's a new girl on Earth, but who is she and why is she here?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, this is one of my first Fanfics, and my first IZ one. Different parts are in different PoVs. ZPoV is Zim's Point of View. DPoV is Dib's Point of View. GPoV is Gaz's (May change depending on if Gir has a PoV chapter). And KPoV is Kiy's.

This story takes place 5 years after Zim notices he has been tricked by the Almighty Tallest. Dib and Zim have become friends and are in their senior year of Hi Skool. Gaz is a junior.

~Class~ ZPoV

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Kiy."

"Hi everyone, I'm Kiy!" She shouted. "I'm Zim's long-lost twin! And I'm completely human; me and Zim just share a weird skin condition that causes our skin to be green tinted!"

"You're not my twin, prove it!" I shout.

The mysterious Kiy looks at me like she's staring into my soul. She then looks at my PAK. But wait… She has one too! It's white with yellow spots!

"I will brother; I just don't have the photos with me!"

"Whatever, just sit down, all of you!" Mrs. Bitters yelled.

I sit back down, not realizing I had stood up. _What Irken DARES to come to Earth? This is MY planet. I may not want to control it, but they might!_

"Zim. ZIM!"

"What, old filthy stink- I mean, what Mrs. Bitters?"

"I asked you what the square root of pi squared is!"

"…Pi?"

"CORRECT!"

_Sometimes I never understand these stink people. Though lately I'm thinking more like a human and less like an Irken._

RING!

_Time for lunch. And some questioning. Nobody comes to my planet that I don't approve of. _I catch Dibs eye as we are walking out of class. He gives me a look saying 'Whats going on?' I shrug my shoulders and we walk to lunch. Halfway there, Kiy runs up to me.

"Hey Zim! Will you sit by me at lunch? Maybe your friend can sit by us too! And maybe his little sister!" Kiy said at super high speeds.

"Wait, how did you know I had a sister?" Dib asked.

Kiy looked around nervously. "Fine, I bugged Zim's house. I saw a picture of all three of you and I kind of assumed-"

"YOU BUGGED ZIM'S HOUSE?" I yelled.

"Well, not exactly. Your SIR unit came to meet me when I landed. So I bugged him. He really likes tacos, doesn't he?"

"Hey guys," Gaz said, catching up, still playing her GS VI. "Who is this?"

"This is Kiy," I lowered my voice. "Another Irken claiming to be my twin sister to fit in. She bugged my house."

"Ah," Said Gaz. She shot Kiy a glare that could kill a bear.

After we had all gotten our lunch and sat down, Dib 'accidently' spilt his water on Kiy. Immediately she started steaming.

"What was that for, Earth filth?" Kiy screamed. Everyone looked. "I mean, Dib, why did you do that?"

"To test your temper. I guess all Irken's tempers are as short as they are. Zim's temper has gotten better, but then again, Earth seems to have made him taller for some reason."

Zim took a bite of cafeteria food. "I think it might be the food. Ever since I started building a tolerance to Earth food and water, I've been growing."

"Wait, water is a deadly acid!" Said Kiy. "How can you build a… Tolerance?"

"Trust me, I have no idea! All I know is after I started eating Gir's waffles, other foods started not burning. So I ate those. Then one day it started raining and Dib pushed me into the rain and I didn't burn!" I exclaimed. "And ever since then, I've been growing like a human. My skin is actually loosing the green tint. And my eyes, they are turning white! White like a human! Irken's are known to evolve fast, but this?"

Dib and Gaz stared at me, probably thinking the same thing. Kiy was gaping. "Do you still have your… Squeedly Spooch?"

I sighed. "That's another curious thing. All the different stages of my Squeedly Spooch have been splitting, turning into their own organs."

This was the first Dib and Gaz had heard of Zim's evolution, and it showed on their face. At least he was evolving to be a human and not anything else. A Zim dog was NOT what they needed.

RING!

"Guess it's time to go to class," Dib said. Everyone got up and went to their class.

AN: What do you guys think? I don't know if I should include a DaKr or not… ZaGr is a definite. And don't worry, there will be Gir! Lots and lots of Gir! Ok, maybe not lots and lots, but there will be Gir!

R&R, Tell me if I should continue this!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ah, w/e, Ill go for it! Everyone who reviewed gets a piece of chocolate cake!**

**ClockwerkOrange-I decided to make it a system where the teacher moves up with the students (basically I was lazy)**

**Starlight Comet-And shes supposed to be overly hyper/preppy. She just is.**

**Irken Zina-Yes she is!**

**invader kit-Lol **

**Thank you all for reviews!**

~After School~ DPoV

"I don't trust this girl Zim!" I said on the way home with Gaz and Zim. Kiy was nowhere to be seen. "Shes hiding something, I know she is!"

"Will you calm down?" Zim said. "Me and Kiy knew each other in Impending Doom 1. We were the ones that the Tallest never expected to succeed." After reaching Zim's house, Gaz kept walking to our own.

"Zim, is it alright if I spend the night here? I don't want to be near her," I asked.

"Sure, fine, whatever, just don't mess up anything." Zim said as he was walking in the house. I looked at him with awe. The normal Zim would have said something along the likes of 'YOU dare request to enter ZIM'S HOUSE?'. But now he was acting… Normal, like a human!

"Zim, is something wrong? You seem to be acting strange."

Zim didn't awnser, he just pulled out his contacts. What I saw was utterly amazing. The edges of his eyes were white, with a red circle the size of a half dollar.

"Pretty soon, ill have eyes like you, Dib-stink. Big, white eyes. And watch this," He said as he pulled off his PAK. No timer started. No weird alarms. He was able to live without it! I was shocked. How could this be? Could Zim really become a human? A mere 'stink bag'?

"Zim, how is this happening? Your becoming a HUMAN!" He looked at me with sadness.

"Trust me, I wouldent be a human if I could help it. Now, lets talk about this Kiy," He stood on a floor tile next to me and we were lowered down to his lab. "As a larvae she was always attatched to someone. She was afraid of loosing them. This presented problems when she tried to join the Invaders. She ended up getting close to me, finding out we had the same activation date."

"So, wait, why is she here?"

"I have no idea. She has no SIR Unit that I can find on my scans. So she probably isn't an Invader. And she moved into a human house! If she had been sent here, she would have had the equipment to make her own base!" Zim sighed.

"Well, what can we do?"

Zim gave me an evil grin. "She seemed interested in you, Dib-stink. I wonder how she would like for a friend to come visit?"

_This cant be good, but anything to find out what shes up to._

**AN: I know, I suck at writing, im already suffering from writers block… Next time ill write out more of the story before even starting. But with so many ideas floating in my head… This will prob not be updated until I sort them all out, im so sorry! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, ill try to make this one longer!**

**Disclaimer (since I forgot the last few times): I don't own IZ, but I do own Kiy. At least I hope so.**

**And these people get cornbread muffins!**

**Invader Kit- I knowwww!**

**Shadedra**

~After Class~ KPoV

I walked to my house. _That Dib-human is too smart. Now I know why Zim hasn't defeated him. He may not be the tallest, but he's got an ok brain. For a DEFECT! _I laughed evilly in my mind. Zim may be a defect, but I was certainly not. Sure, it looked like it at first, but that clingy bug was deprogrammed. _But Zim doesn't need to know that though. _I grinned. This is going to be FUN!

"Hey." I heard behind me. Ah, it's just the creepy girl, Gaz.

"Hey Ga-"I started to say.

"Don't even pretend to play nice," She said, pointing a finger at me. "Just because you have the same _activation _date doesn't mean you can just barge in hear and kill Zim! I can see through your little mask, you're here to kill him, like the Tallest want!"

I blinked. _She must have gotten the same brains as her brother. _"I have no idea what your talking about," I said with a what I hoped was kind smile. "I'm just here to visit my brother!" I jumped up and down, hoping to convey the image I was happy.

Gaz narrowed her eyes. "You will not get away with this! You will end up in the FBI office when I'm done with you!"

I gulped. She looked menacing. She suddenly turned into her house, giving me a royal door slam. _Drama Queen. Little does she know, but the Tallest didn't send me. HA! What a silly idea. _I shook my head. _No, im here for myself and for my love Zack. Years ago, his PAK became damaged. I salvaged his memory disk and personality disk. I created a new robot that was undetectable on scanners and installed Zack. But soon, I will have a body to put him in!_

"Kiy, welcome back!" Zack yelled and hugged me. I had built his robot to have his deep blue eyes and be his height. Which was about one inch taller than me.

"Yes, im home. And I have found this Irken. He calls himself Zim, and he's your height. He has pinkish-redish eyes and PAK, though that should change when they become YOUR PAK and YOUR eyes." I said, proud of myself.

"That's wonderful! When will I be able to take a look?"

RING!

I looked through the looking glass thing. "Well, here he is with that Dib-thing!" I opened the door. "Welcome! Come in!" I said, bubbily.

"We've come to talk about why another Irken, being yourself, DARES step foot on ZIM'S planet?" Zim said. "And whats that?"

I looked at where he was pointing. "That's my loyal robot, Zack."

Dib looked around. The house looked, normal. How an Irken of all races pulled this off, he didn't know. "Why aren't you wearing your disguise?"

I shrugged. "You both know im an Irken. Why should I?"

"She makes a good point." Dib-thing whispered to Zim. Zim ignored it. Instead, he took his disguise off. I gasped. _His eyes. There… NOT Irken. He mentioned a little white, but not that much! I don't know if I want to go through with this._

"Hows your, uh, spooch?" I asked nervously.

Zim narrowed his hidiosly white eyes. "What does it matter to you?"

"Nothing, I was just… Wondering."

I heard a voice in my ear. "Are we going to go through with this or not?" Asked Zack. I looked up, then left, our signal for 'I don't know'. "Fine. Let me decide."

Suddenly Zack came out of nowhere, literally. He had uncloaked right next to me. He pounced on the Irken and the boy, knocking both unconscious. "There, problem fixed."

"But the human has a sister that will rip me limb from limb if Zim is injured!"

"Your scared of a human Kiy? I thought you were better than that. And why does she care about Zim and not her brother?"

"I have no idea! Look at his eyes! His organ is splitting, he's evolving to become a HUMAN!"

"Well, once we get back to Irk, that will be solved!"

I hung my head, knowing I had been defeated. But I still felt sorry. _Why am I so weak?_

**Ya, I know, I suck at writing… Well, next chap is going up as soon as possible! And yes, there WILL be ZaGr… Just wait!**


End file.
